


Hedonists Delight

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan, Crossdressing, Debauchery, Drama, England (Country), Epic, Everyone is awful, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Hedonism, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Out of Character, POV Kyle Broflovski, Romance, Tarot, Threesome, Top Christophe, Top Clyde, Top Craig, Top Damien, Top Stan Marsh, Violence, Voyeurism, end game kyle/stan, high society - Freeform, top cartman, top kenny, victorians were weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: All Kyle Broflovski ever wanted was a warm place to sleep and a meal to eat. When a wealthy businessman by the name of Eric Cartman finds him on the streets, Kyle is desperate enough to take him up on his offer to be a servant. But, what Kyle didn't know was that Eric, along with a strange inner circle of elite deviants, have other plans for the pretty redhead.





	1. The Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is certainly a story that popped in my head! Let me just warn readers that it will have some heavy and dark themes to it, I will give ample warnings before any pop up. Also, characters might not be good, morality is a very grey area in this story. I wanted to write something of an erotic epic. When I was in college, I studied a lot of Victorian culture and art, and, let me tell you, those people were into some interesting things. I thought it would be the perfect setting.
> 
> A few key themes I wanted to introduce before you begin this journey.
> 
> Pinafore Eroticism: This was a Victorian era way of humiliating a boy or man by making them dress as a woman/girl.
> 
> Tarot/Occult: The Victorians had a strange obsession with the occult, and, tarot cards will be an overarching theme throughout the story.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated, especially with the first chapter so I know if their is a demand to continue or not. Also, my other fics will continue and will all be updated this week!

**The Empress: Femininity, beauty, nature, nurturing, abundance, a dependence on others. A beautiful red headed waif who just wants a way out of the slums he was forced into.**

“C’mon Beautiful, just a kiss, I’ll give you a whole shiny shilling for just a single kiss. A kiss is worth more than a flower.” An older man dressed in a ripped suit said, leaning in to try and place a kiss to a pretty red headed waif who was currently pressed against a brick wall. “Such a pretty lil thing, you got the fullest lips.”

 

The red head that was currently pressed against the wall frowned, letting out a rather ferocious growl. “I rather die! I’ll take the shilling for a flower, but, nothing else! Now, sod off!” He cried out, trying to force the larger man off of him. “I’m not a prostitute!”

 

“But you could be making so much more coin for this…then those weeds you’re trying to sell.” The old man purred in a lecherous manner, running his hands over the waif, even going to tease a loose red curl that was hanging in his face.

 

“I said, fuck off! I’m not for sale!” The waif snapped, moving to grab a piece of glass that was lying on the ground and stabbing the larger man in the thigh with it. “I don’t want your disgusting hands on me! Just because I’m forced to beg and sell these flowers does not mean I will ever lower myself to being a whore, and especially not one to someone like you!” He growled, managing to push the man off of him, knowing he was going to be running soon.

 

“You little bitch! You think you’re too good for my cock!? I’ll shove my cock and this piece of glass up your arse!” The man seethed, pulling the glass out of his thigh and starting to advance on the small red head.

 

“Well, jokes on you, I have the one thing I wanted from you, your coin!” The red head cried out, holding up a coin pouch before taking off running away from the older man.

 

St Giles was like a maze, the notorious slums were the worst of the worst, nicknamed, Hell on Earth. It was where the poor gathered in mass to try and live some semblance of a life. Full of prostitutes, criminals, thieves, and debauchery, it was a disgusting place that smelled of feces and vomit, usually with people laying in their own filth. No one wanted to be here, and it was impossible to get out once you found yourself in a situation that put you there.

 

“Ya little cunt! Get back here! I’m gonna ram my cock up you and get my coin back!” The man screamed, still chasing after him.

 

Kyle Broflovski never thought he would be running away from some creep who tried to assault him and then rob him. No, he was never the type who would do that, well, at least not a year ago. The red head was only nineteen years old, and, had actually come from an upper class family, the Broflovskis. His father had been a rather famous Jewish lawyer who was highly sought by the elite when their money was at risk. But, all that had been lost when a horrible fire took his home, his family, and everything he had in this world. Since then, he had been trying to make ends meet selling flowers in the slums. Of course it hadn’t been working out well, and, he had gotten several offers for coin for sex, but, he could never do that, never lower himself to a whore. His mother use to say a whore was the most despicable thing one could be, giving your body up for money, giving up your temple, your physical being, it was the worst thing someone could do…

 

As he was lost in thought, navigating his way through the slums, he found himself smacking straight into a hard chest and falling to the ground.

 

“Are you alright?” A man asked, kneeling down to try and help the petite red head up. “You were running rather fast, and, you looked scared.” He added, taking a small hand in his larger one.

 

“I-I’m okay… I was just…running from some creep who thought I was for sale…” Kyle said, allowing the man to help him up. When he looked up to see who he had run into, he felt his pale cheeks go red. This man, he was…rather fetching. A tall man wearing an expensive looking suit, jet black hair that was slicked back, and, the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  It was like seeing the sky for the first time.

 

The handsome brunette just smiled. “Well, you’re safe now. What is someone like you doing here? This place is dangerous.” He said, looking concerned as he looked down at the red head.

 

“Well, it’s not exactly by choice…” Kyle said, biting his lower lip. “I just…happened to find myself in this life now. Most of the time I can manage, just, sometimes I meet men who can’t keep their hands to themselves. You’re probably not surprised to hear the slums aren’t filled with gentleman.” He said, managing a small laugh.

 

The handsome mystery man just laughed back and nodded. “I can imagine that. My name is Stan Marsh, may I ask for your name?”

 

Kyle knew he was never going to forget that name. “My name is Kyle Broflovski…nice to meet you Mister Marsh.” He said. “Now, if you don’t mind me asking you a question, what is a man like you doing down here? Your suit alone looks like it could feed five families, not exactly the usual attire of men in St Giles.”

 

Stan smiled and nodded his head. “Well, you got me; I guess I stick out like a sore thumb. I’m actually here with my employer, he owns several buildings in this area and he wanted to come inspect them. I was just out for a brief walk while he finished up.” He said.

 

“St Giles isn’t the safest place to just take a walk.” Kyle said with a wry smile, before watching a large carriage make its way down the road.

 

“That would actually be my employer right now.” Stan said, watching as the carriage stopped in front of them.

 

“Marsh! What the hell are you doing out here! I don’t pay you to stop and smell the damn roses!” A rather large man smoking a cigar said. He leaned out of the carriage, blowing smoke into Stan’s face. “My inspection is finished; I don’t want to spend a minute longer in this shithole.”

 

“Of course Mister Cartman, I apologize.” Stan muttered, before looking back at Kyle. “It was nice to meet you.” He said, almost looking like he was trying to hide the red head from the man in the carriage.

 

“Wait! Step aside Marsh.” Cartman ordered, watching as the brunette reluctantly moved and showed off the red headed waif. “Who…is this?” He asked, a smirk crossing his lips as he took the cigar out of his mouth. He looked Kyle up and down, nodding to himself with satisfaction.

 

“This is Kyle Broflovski. He ran into me, but, that is it.” Stan said, before his boss held up a hand.

 

“Kahl huh? Broflovski? Jewish name? Well, never in my days did I think I would see a poor Jew! Good to know one of you finally remembered your place.”Cartman said with a guffaw, his large hand slapping his massive thigh as he ignored the glare he was getting from the waif.

 

“We should get going, Sir, we have some business to finish up before nightfall…” The brunette said before getting cut off.

 

“Just a moment, Marsh.” The large man said, moving to open the cabin door of the carriage and step out. Kyle had to gape at how large the man was. How could someone even afford to eat that much food to get that large!? He was tall and smelled like expensive oils, his mass only making him look more intimidating. “What do you do here, Jew?”

 

Kyle frowned. “My name is Kyle, not Jew, and as for what I do, I sell flowers.”

 

“Ah a feisty Jew! I’ve heard of your type! Well, you can’t be making a lot of coin selling weeds in this shithole. Are you interested in maybe getting out of these slums and living like a human being again?” Cartman asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kyle raised an eyebrow himself, and glanced over at Stan who seemed to have tensed up when the large man asked about getting out of St Giles. “Well, no one is here by choice, so, of course I would like to get out of here. Why, are you offering work, Mister…?” He said.

 

“Cartman, Eric Cartman, owner of Cartman Industries.” The large man said smugly. His business was one of the wealthiest in all of England, his name synonymous with money. “I’m looking for a new servant, my last one was fired and I have yet to find someone to replace them. The job comes with food, and a room in my manor, you won’t have to live out on these streets anymore.”

 

Kyle didn’t know what to think. Here was the wealthiest man in England offering him work, a way out. Sure, he seemed like a disgusting pig, but, working as a servant cleaning and cooking for him would certainly be better then selling flowers in St Giles and worrying about creeps trying to molest him. Besides, Stan, the handsome man who he had ran into worked for this Eric Cartman, maybe that would mean he could see him again.

 

“Mister Broflovski, it is hard work, I should warn you of that.” Stan said, before getting silenced by his boss once again.

 

“Let the Jew make up his own mind, Stanley.” Eric snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, what is your answer? I am a busy man; I don’t have all day to wait for your decision.”

 

When the man asked for an answer, Kyle couldn’t help but look out of the corner of his eye and see the old man who tried to fuck him earlier looking around for him. He quickly put the coins he had stole in his pocket and nodded his head. “I can do hard work, I accept the job Mister Cartman.” He said, watching as the large brunette smiled and blew out some cigar smoke.

 

“Wonderful! Marsh, Jew, get in, we are going to get back to the manor. We have much to discuss. I’m going to have to get you all cleaned up. You smell and are dressed in rags. Don’t worry, I’ll get that all straightened out for you.” Cartman said, motioning for the driver to start the carriage and make its way towards the large manor on the hill.

 

Kyle smiled. Yes, he had once come from an upper class family, and, he didn’t think he would ever be doing servant work, but, he was getting out of St Giles! He was going to have a warm, safe place to sleep, and, fresh food to eat! This was going to be good; he was going to get his life together for the first time since the fire.


	2. The King of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle has finally made it out of St Giles and is the newest servant for the Cartman estate. Things are finally looking up for the red head, well, until he finds out exactly what his role as a servant entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! First off I wanted to say thank you for the positive feedback and kudos I got for the first chapter! I hope you will enjoy future chapters just as much! This is going to be quite the epic tale!
> 
> This chapter includes forced crossdressing and body exhibition (by that I mean, someone being put on display like an art piece)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are highly appreciated!

**The King of Swords: Intellectual, authoritative, tyrannical, abusive, manipulative. A large man and wealthy industrialist whose sexual appetite and depravity knows no bounds.**

Kyle was rather taken back by the elaborate manor. He had never seen something so big, so, absolutely engulfing of the senses. Sure, he had grown up in a well off family, but, they were never this well off! He stayed close to Stan, the handsome brunette who he had ran into, as they were led into the estate by Eric Cartman.

 

He was still not sure what to think about Mister Cartman. While Stan gave off a warm aura that made him swoon, the large man was intimidating; he was loud, massive in size, and demanding. He even made the muscular Stan Marsh look timid at times. But, hard work, and a screaming boss was still better then living in the slums.

 

A pair of maids, one with black hair, one with light brown hair, both in matching long black dresses paired with frilly white aprons. They almost looked like dolls with how perfect they were. Not a hair out of place, not a sloppy bow on them. Cartman came up to them and clapped his hands, causing the women to walk to his side.

 

“Ladies, this is Kahl Broflovski, he is my new _jouissance_ servant. I want you two to get him ready to meet my inner circle.” The large man said. “When he is ready, bring him to the parlor, I’ll be having brandy in there. Make him look his absolute best; I would hate to punish either of you.” He said with a smirk.

 

“Of course, Sir.” The duo chirped at the same time, a rather unsettling smile on their lips.

 

“Very good, Kahl, please go with Wendy and Heidi, they will get you prepared and cleaned up. You need a bath, a haircut, and some new clothes. I can barely stand to look at you right now.” He said, waving his hand so the maids would take the red head off.

 

“O-Okay…thank you…” Kyle said, following after the two women as they went up the spiral staircase.

 

Once Kyle was out of earshot, Stan looked over at Cartman.

 

“Sir, I implore you not to take him as your new servant. I just…I don’t think it would be a good idea. He comes from a well known family, even if they are mostly gone, there could still be some relatives out there…” Stan said, before Cartman just laughed in his face, spit spraying onto his face from the large man.

 

“Stanley! You are too funny! I always knew there was a reason I kept you around, you make me laugh. You’re such a fucking bleeding heart! That little waif has no one! I saved him from the slums. You know what would have happened if I left him out there, he would have been raped and killed, just like all the others.” He said, motioning for the dark haired man to light up his cigar. “He’s lucky he’s pretty, that’s what saved him. He will be much safer with me then in St Giles.”

 

“But…what about the Circle? Are you going to…introduce him to them?” Stan asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Well of course I am, the Circle is bigger than just me, and part of being my personal servant is being a servant to the Circle.”  Cartman said, blowing out some smoke before a wicked smirk crossed his lips. “I think this has nothing to do with the Circle, I think you are sweet on that little Jew.” He said, a laugh escaping his lips. “Well, don’t you worry your pretty head Marsh, you do right by me, and you might have a turn. You served me well for years, even made a good _jouissance_ servant yourself. I would have kept you doing that if you didn’t serve a purpose elsewhere.” He said, moving to grab the brunette’s ass in a rough manner.

 

Stan grit his teeth. That was something he really wanted to forget about. Those had been the worst years of his life. The only way he was able to get out of it was his ability to keep the books so well… If he didn’t, he’d still be subjected to the Circle and to Cartman.  He knew how bad it was, and, it made him sick to see someone as sweet and innocent as that red head getting thrown into it….

 

“Think of it this way, Stanley, wouldn’t it be the sweetest delight to go from _jouissance_ servant to tasting a _jouissance_ servant? Keep doing right by me, and I’ll make sure you get that. Now unless you have something to help my business or my cock in your mouth, keep your pretty mouth shut.” Cartman said, removing his hand from the brunette’s ass.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Kyle had to admit, it had been nice to finally have a nice warm bath. He had been scrubbed clean by the two maids, his face clean of dirty, showing that beautiful porcelain skin, his red softly curled locks shining and bouncing, bright emerald eyes bright and full of life.

 

“Do you feel a little better?” Wendy asked, smiling as she finished brushing out the red locks. “You have such pretty hair; I can see why Mister Cartman was so drawn to you.”

 

“Oh…thanks… I’m not use to people liking my hair. I was always teased over it when I was younger.”  He admitted, smiling as he looked at himself in the vanity mirror he was sat in front of.

 

“Oh yes, and it will look lovely with this green bow in it.” Heidi said, moving to tie the large green bow in the curly red locks. “Perfect.” She said, pleased with how it looked.

 

Kyle looked rather confused at that. “Um…I don’t usually wear bows… That’s more of a woman’s thing…” He said, looking back at the two maids who just giggled.

 

“Oh Kyle, as a personal servant to Mister Cartman, you will be expected to wear certain attire.” Wendy said, finishing up with his hair and moving to pull out a garment. “This will be your uniform, though; you will have other garments the Master will ask you to wear for him and for his guests.” She said, showing the uniform to the red head. It was similar to what she and Heidi were wearing, just a bit frillier. It was the long black dress and the white lacey apron, but, there was also a poofy petticoat that went under it.

 

“That’s…a dress…” Kyle said, looking more confused. “Mister Cartman wishes me to dress in women’s clothing? I…thought I was just going to be a servant… Mister Marsh works for him and wears a suit.” He said, hearing the girls giggle again.

 

“Well, Mister Marsh does a different job then you do, Kyle. This is your uniform, and, if you want to keep this job, you will wear and do exactly as the Master says.” Heidi said, moving to help the red head into the gown. “You’ll find in the room we place you in a closet full of garments you will be expected to wear. Everything that you need will be in your room. Just do as the Master says and you will be fine.”

 

“I don’t want to wear this! This is humiliating! I’m a man! I do not wear frilly dresses and hair bows!” Kyle cried out, before Heidi grabbed his cheeks and started pinching them.

 

“Oh hush, you look beautiful! The Master and his guests will love you in this! Now hold still, I need to rose your cheeks up a bit.” She said, continuing to pinch the fair skinned servant.

 

“W-What is happening?! I agreed to be a servant! Nothing more! This is ridiculous! I wish to speak to your Master!” Kyle demanded, looking in the vanity when the girls finally let go of him. He had to nearly let out a squeak of shock. With all they did to him, he looked like a doll, a little, perfect, porcelain doll…

 

“Calm down, we wouldn’t want you to go into a hysteria. Though, the Master does love personally love helping with hysteria, he gives the best pelvic massages.” Wendy said with a laugh, before straightening out every bow so it looked perfect. “You can speak to him once we get you to the _salle de plaisir_ room.”

 

“The what room? I-I…don’t even know what you are saying…” Kyle said, starting to sound panicked about his situation. He had just agreed to be a servant, to clean and cook, why was he in a gown? Why was he dressed like a doll? What was this room these strange women were talking about? He felt his breath hitch in his throat as the women went on either side of him, and started to lead him out of the room.

 

“You’ll get quite familiar with it, don’t worry.” Heidi said, leading the brunette down the spiral staircase back to the main entrance of the manor. Instead of going to the parlor or dining room, the woman led him to a door that she unlocked with a key hanging around her neck. The door flew open and another set of stairs appeared, and, the sound of men talking.

 

“Watch your step, Dear.” Wendy said, helping Heidi lead the red head down the stairs until they came into a circular room.

 

When they finally got down to the room, Kyle felt his heart stop, this room…what was it!? It was completely circular in shape, which was strange in itself, but, the way it was decorated was more unnerving. There were mirrors everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the doors. There were candles lit and burning, the wax looking like it was slowly trickling down. Along with Cartman and Stan there were four other men dressed in nice suits, sitting around a circular platform that he was being led up to.

 

Kyle would admit, all of the men, save for Mister Cartman, were very attractive, though his eyes still wandered over to Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh and his beautiful blue eyes. Those blue eyes looked back at him and looked like they were longing to tell him something, but, his lips refused to move.

 

“Stand right up here Kyle, and stand still unless someone tells you to move.” Wendy instructed, moving to stand against the wall with Heidi.

 

“Well gentleman, I would like to introduce you to my new _jouissance_ servant, Kahl Broflovski.” Cartman said, before laughing. “I know! Who would have thought such a pretty Jew existed! Truly he is a diamond among the coal.” He said, before clapping his hands. “Heidi, Wendy, get the brandy and cigars!” He ordered, watching as the two maids did as he said.

 

As brandy was being poured and cigars handed out, Cartman smiled. “So, feedback gentlemen, I need feedback before we get started.”

 

A man with scars on his face, messy dark brown hair, and a cigarette in his mouth looked Kyle up and down. “ _Tres belle.”_ He said, before letting out a puff of smoke. “Oui, I never thought in this disgusting, godless world we live in, would an angel actually make an appearance.” He said in a thick French accent. “I vote oui.” He added, blowing out smoke as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Very good, that’s a yes from Christophe, what about you Kenneth?” Cartman asked, looking at the blond.

 

The blond man gave was roguishly handsome, and, had been eyeing Kyle since he stepped onto the podium. “Perfect, a little fiery pixie, I like how cute he is, the freckles are a nice touch, adds an innocence to him. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen something that just yearns to be deflowered. My vote is a yes.”

 

Cartman nodded with a wide grin, his lips wrapped around a cigar. “Wonderful! Now, Craig, do you feel the same way as these two?”

 

A thin man with piercing hazel eyes and black hair that stuck to his forehead looked at the red head with an apathetic expression. “Red hair? Hmm, I usually prefer brunettes.” He said, his gaze going towards Stan who was standing in the back, near where the bar was. After a few moments his cold expression went back to the beauty on the podium. “But, I can see potential in this one, so, I vote yes.”

 

By this point Eric looked absolutely giddy. “Well, that just leaves you Clyde, what do you think?”

 

Clyde was a handsome guy, he was hardy, looking like a boy who was raised on a farm somewhere, possibly having worked manual labor at one point in his life. He had a grin on his lips and just nodded his head. “I don’t think I can add anything else that wasn’t already said, I vote yes. I can’t wait to get a turn with him.”

 

At this point Kyle wanted answers. Four men had just voted on him and assessed his body. What kind of servitude was this? He turned and looked at Eric, trying to cover himself up, feeling pairs of eyes undressing him. “What is this!? I said I would be a servant, I would clean, I would cook, and this is none of those things! I am leaving! I take back your offer!” The red head said, starting to get off the podium before he was stopped.

 

“Not so fast. We had a verbal and written contract, my dear Jew. You aren’t going anywhere.” Cartman said, unfolding the contract the red head had signed earlier. “As for a servant, you are, you are a very special kind of servant. You will provide things so much more important than cleaning and cooking. You are a pleasure servant, and you serve me, and the Circle, just like others have before you.” He said, his eyes going over to Stan.

 

“Pleasure servant? Like some kind of…whore…? No! No I refuse! I don’t care if I signed some piece of paper! I’m not a whore!” Kyle screamed, trying to get of the platform before finding a dagger pointed at him.

 

“Watch your tone with me. I’d hate to ruin everyone’s evening by slicing that pretty stomach open. “The large man threatened. “The contract is signed, the deal is done, I gave you a place to sleep, clothes to wear, and food to eat, now, and it’s time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain.”

 

Kyle felt tears well in his eyes and start to trickle down his face. What was happening? What kind of sick game had he just walked into? He glanced over at Stan, who, looked away from him, almost looking at though he had known the pain the red head was going through.

 

Once Eric was sure Kyle was no longer going to run, he put the dagger to his side. “Gentlemen, the Circle has its new sacrifice, the games can now begin.” He purred, blowing out a billowing puff of cigar smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes I wanted to add to the end of this chapter:
> 
> Victorian era belief was women suffered from hysteria, and the only 'cure' was pelvic 'massages' to get them to calm down.
> 
> jouissance is French for pleasure
> 
> salle de plaisir is French for the Circle of Pleasure
> 
> Tres Belle is French for very beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you liked the first chapter, please consider leaving a comment or kudos! Future chapters will be updated on regular cycle with my other fics.


End file.
